


Tinsel City

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Demon!Shane, Demonic Possession, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taunting the ghouls and demons are all fun and games until they aren’t. In which Shane Madej is forcibly possessed by a demonic entity and must now seek out a solution or risk losing everything in the process. But reversing a possession requires hefty sacrifices, and Shane’s always sucked at making a good bargain.





	Tinsel City

The people of Tinsel City are a bunch of peculiar folk. For starters, one can easily locate Tinsel City within their maps or search engines but any searches for videos and pictures of the place turns up blank. Except for the few standard ones that are commonly used to draw in tourists and potential residents. In fact, any form of photography and video recording is strictly prohibited unless pre-approved by the governing sectors of Tinsel City itself. 

There had been accounts of people who were caught and made to delete everything before they were allowed to leave. No matter how ingenious their plans were to hide their recording material. To date, no one is successful of bringing back anything that hasn’t been approved. It’s as if the people of Tinsel City just  _knew._    
  
That alone was enough to keep someone as suspicious as Ryan on edge. And if Shane were to be honest, this entire deal seemed a little too cultish to be nothing. Still, everyone that had visited Tinsel City returned safely, each with beautiful stories to tell. Judging from the information they do have, it’s worth a trip as long as one approaches with added caution. 

This season’s demon episode leads them to an unoccupied manor, half shrouded with vegetation and trees from the surrounding forests. A forgotten existence. They were specifically told not to film the roads leading to said manor, but permission had been granted for them to record the interior and exterior of the place. 

Admittedly, it took a while for them to regain their usual pace in things, given how unusual of an arrangement they had to honour. But soon enough, things were in full swing and Shane was having the time of his life watching Ryan progressively lose more of his shit with each imagined spook. 

“Come at me, horny boys! Rip my heart out! Give me a purple nurple or something!” He’d taunted with a massive grin, accompanied with a litany of laughing wheezes and Oh my gods from his companion. “What are you? Scared? I took the Goatman’s bridge and I’ll take your pretty little house too!” 

For the most part, things go smoothly and soon enough, they’ve filmed enough to get a decent episode going. All that’s left to do was for the ‘ghouligans’ to stay and ‘survive the night’. Content to sleep on the bed in one of the spare rooms of the manor and well fed on pizza, Shane has no trouble dozing off on his end of the bed. 

He wakes up choking, unable to move despite being fully alert. Ryan’s instantly at his side, concerned and voice distant despite their proximity. His touch  _burns_ when he sets a palm against Shane’s back, trying to rub soothing circles and Shane would say something about it except for the fact that he’s doubled over the second he recovers mobility, trying to force his lungs to intake oxygen. 

Shane’s dimly aware that he’s shaking. Had it not been for Ryan and his support, arm draped against his back  _burning burning burning_  as he forces Shane to sit up and lean against the headrest, he’d probably have fallen over. Sitting up helps with the breathing though, and he does exactly that, watching Ryan rummage through their various equipment bag before he produces a water bottle with a triumphant ‘Aha!’ 

“Jesus dude, you alright?” Shane doesn’t miss the concern in Ryan’s voice when he hands the bottle to him. “What happened? Are you sick?”   
  
Is he? His skin itches in a way that makes Shane restless, as if it’s two sizes too small for him. He presses a hand to his forehead, realising belatedly that even his hair is damp from sweat and heat. Why is it so warm? Didn’t the townsfolk mention that the nights here are typically colder?   
  
“I’m fine. Probably a fever.” His voice is still a little winded when he speaks but apart from a few minor details, Shane feels alright for the most part. “Might be something in the pizza that didn’t sit right with me. Or. You know, sleep paralysis.” His eyes crinkled with amusement. “Think one of your ghosties tried to cuddle me in my sleep.”  
  
His attempt at a joke seemed good enough to quell some of the mounting anxiety on Ryan, because he’s graced with a snort and a “Shut up Shane” which only served to make him grin. His companion does force him to take some of the medication they had stashed within their emergency supplies before letting up though. 

By the time Shane settles down again, he’s feeling more or less right again. If one doesn’t count the way his skin still feels way too small for someone his height and he feels like a sunbaked potato despite it not having reached daybreak just yet. 

“You know I’ve never seen you do that from all the times we’ve done this. You sure you’re alright? I mean we can get Teej to come get us if it gets worse.”  
  
“It’s fine, Ryan. I’ll let you know if there’s really a need for that.” He reaches out in the dark to idly pat at his companion, stifling another snort of laughter when it so happens that his hand thwacked him in the face. “It’s fine. I just need to get more sleep and it’ll be out of my system in a bit.”

As it turns out after a few more hours of rest, whatever overnight fever bug Shane caught did  _not_  subside. 

Because he wakes up with red blotches for vision. The scleras of his eyes were so prominently covered with blood vessels that were congested with blood, his eyes almost looked entirely red, a sickly red sheen covering it’s surface. Yikes. Now ain’t that a doozy?

**Author's Note:**

> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
